1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide assembly having a homing device, and more particularly to a movable second slide member coupled to a fixed first slide member that enables an automatic homing collection during the end of its moving.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As ordinary drawers or the like are activated to engage in a horizontal slip by means of a slide, the whole movements of outwardly pulling out and inwardly pushing in are done by the exertion of the user. Besides, products of slides featuring automatically homing collection are off the shelf, where the automatically homing slide enables a draw, at its inward movement by a push, to return automatically back to its accommodation of a cabinet exactly during the end of its moving.
The foregoing mentioned slides with an automatically homing collection are among the recent issued patents, for instance the U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,040,725 B1, 7,077,487 B2, 7,083,243 B2, 7,104,691 B2 and 7,244,005 B1.
The present invention is categorized into the foregoing product group, yet somehow, it features much more strength in the market competition while economical in practical use.